


Slightly Familiar

by chennieforyourthoughts



Series: the captain and his crew [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Familiar Yang Jeongin, Familiars, M/M, Mage Kim Seungmin, Mages, Stray Kids Ship Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennieforyourthoughts/pseuds/chennieforyourthoughts
Summary: Half of the year, Jeongin is a fox. For the other half of the year, he’s human….ish, and decidedly doesn’t want to become a mage’s familiar.Or, Seungmin is at the point in his magic studies where he needs the help of a familiar. Jeongin has other plans.





	Slightly Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> One of the few days for SKZ Ship Week that I actually have something for.... day 4, fantasy verse, supposedly for March 27.
> 
> Sorry about all the delays and out-of-order writing ;_;

🐾 Winter🐾

 

Jongdae was sprawled across exactly the desk Seungmin needed to reach, paws firmly planted on the apprentice’s backpack, journal, pencil case, and spellbook. He stretched when Seungmin woke him up, knocking some loose papers to the floor. “Please, hyung, I can’t run late.” The clouded leopard heaved a sigh and gathered himself to leap back down to the floor, and Seungmin couldn’t help but hope Jongdae felt inclined to turn back to human soon. Sure, Jongdae was cute as a big cat and loved ear scritches, but he also tended to take up quite a bit of space that Seungmin needed. The younger would have sworn Jongdae did it on purpose.

Stuffing the supplies into his bag, Seungmin glanced towards the doorway where his mentor had appeared. Minseok was watching him finish packing, rubbing Jongdae’s head with a palm and making the familiar fill the room with rumbling purrs. “Good morning, Master Xiumin,” Seungmin greeted, giving the mage a respectful bow.

“Good morning, Seungmin,” Minseok replied. Seungmin swung his backpack over one shoulder and walked towards the door while fishing for the other strap. “I think someone would like to go with us today, wouldn’t you, Dae?”

“Yes, please!” Seungmin had lived with the pair for long enough as Minseok’s apprentice that he no longer startled when the mage’s familiar spoke in cat form. Minseok bent down to check to ensure that Jongdae’s collar was still functional and charmed. He had regaled Seungmin with stories of many incidents early on in his time working with Jongdae when he had forgotten to check the collar, and Jongdae had run off to go exploring or Minseok’s cloaking had failed, revealing that Minseok really was walking a leopard down the street instead of the docile, petite housecat Jongdae was regularly disguised as.

Satisfied that nothing out of the ordinary would be happening during their walk, Minseok attached Jongdae’s regular lead and the leopard shrunk dramatically in size and changed in color. He appeared to be an exact replica of Tan while cloaked, which made dealing with the mage’s human friends while in human form much easier for Jongdae, as they would put outside Jongdae and inside Tan together in their minds. With a little bit of focus, Seungmin could tell that it was a cloak, but since it was Minseok’s doing, the spells were woven tightly enough that Seungmin couldn’t read more past the cloak besides how the Tan-lookalike just _felt_ like Jongdae to him. Minseok had told him that was because Seungmin lived around Jongdae all the time, and sure enough, when the trio left Minseok and Jongdae’s studio apartment, not one pedestrian outside batted an eye (although Jongdae was dreaming about doing so).

“We will be meeting my good friend and fellow mage Master Byun today,” Minseok informed Seungmin, who filed the name and profession away for use upon arrival. “He is quite the proven matchmaker, so if we cannot find someone who is right for you this time, he will let us know when he’s met a familiar who might be a good match.” Seungmin nodded in acknowledgement. “Do you know if you would get along better with a canine or a feline? Or neither?”

Seungmin stepped out of the way for an elderly couple carrying their groceries. “Definitely canine or feline, but I’m not sure which.” It was absolutely _freezing,_ and Seungmin wrapped his coat around himself just a little tighter.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to decide when we get _there.”_

_There_ was a place quite literally named “There,” with a lacquered-honey door and a few plants growing in planters hanging from the windows, covered to protect them from the winter chill. Seungmin regarded it carefully, having a particular interest in magical buildings and their history. The sign before the store, constructed from the same honeyed wood, read: _There, by Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol._ Minseok reached for the door handle and held the door open for Seungmin to enter, after which the mage and his familiar walked in together.

Inside the shop was much as it had appeared from the outside. There was a large wooden counter, which Seungmin now approached, and the plants were plentiful. A little bell jingled as the door fell closed, and Seungmin heard someone moving in the back of the shop. “I’ll be right with you!”

Minseok unclipped the leash from Jongdae’s collar, and the familiar changed forms. Now human, Jongdae stepped forward until he was leaning against the counter. A man emerged from the back with tousled blonde hair and a friendly grin, a python wrapped around his neck and some sort of small rodent nestled in the pocket of his apron. “Master Xiumin!” He exclaimed, voice echoing loudly in the space. “And my dear Chen!” Seungmin blinked rapidly as the stranger— almost certainly Master Byun— raced around the counter and pulled Jongdae into a crushing hug. Seungmin’s surprise quickly made way for stunned amazement, for as soon as the mage had let go of Jongdae, he was heading over to give Minseok the same hug.

“It is lovely to see you again, Master Byun,” Minseok announced, patting him on the back. Seungmin was uncertain whether it was his mentor being affectionate or trying to get Master Byun to release him.

“How many times do I need to ask you to _please_ just call me Baekhyun?” Master Byun pouted, and Minseok raised a brow.

“Too many times,” a new voice said. There was another mage in similar attire to Baekhyun at the other end of the shop, and the animals he seemed to lack sitting on him he had following him around.

“Ah, Chanyeol!” Jongdae brushed past Seungmin to greet the other mage in the room, and Seungmin shifted his weight uneasily. He wasn’t sure what he was expected to be doing, but he was starting to distinctly feel like the odd one out.

As a short conversation started up between the four now gathered together, Seungmin took a glance around without moving. He saw many animals, but no cages, and wondered how the familiars liked living here in animal form. He was observing some spellwork carved into the wood struts running along the ceiling when he heard something clicking beneath him, and quickly looked down.

It was a small, fluffy creature, with a feathered tail and cute little nose. It chirped up at him again, so Seungmin checked to see that his master and the others were still occupied— they were— and slowly crouched down to get closer to the little cotton-ball. The longer he looked at it, the more he recognized it, until he realized it wasn’t the rodent he had expected it to be, but rather a tiny marsupial. “Hello, friend,” he said to the sugar glider, who regarded his outstretched hand and clambered from the floor onto it with remarkable speed. “What’s your name, huh?” Seungmin asked as the glider began climbing up the front of his coat.

“I’m Felix,” the marsupial said, and now that his legs and therefore pelt were extended, Seungmin could see his beautiful piebald coloring. “Do you think I’m cute?” Felix asked, stopping and standing on Seungmin’s shoulder. He was very light, and through the various layers the apprentice was wearing, Felix could barely be felt at all.

“You’re very cute,” Seungmin assured, and Felix chirped something Seungmin guessed was good up at him in response. “What do you want to work on in the future?”

Felix hummed, and Seungmin barely bit back a smile at the adorable sound. “Master Byun and Master Park say I’ll be good at unification of magic, once I have a partner,” the sugar glider said. Seungmin had been around familiars for long enough to no longer be bothered by human voices coming from animals, but he couldn’t help but wonder if the majority of familiars here had already learned how to shift forms. “But.” Here Felix leaned in closer, and Seungmin got ready to listen. “I’ve always wanted to work with a necromancer.” The glider assumed his previous position and Seungmin slowly reached out with a finger to pet his head. “Hmm, what’s your specialty?”

The familiar was captivating with his head tilted to allow Seungmin to pet around his ears, the perfect picture of absolute adorableness. “Charms,” Seungmin admitted, and Felix’s eyes opened again. “Yeah, I don’t think we’d be a good match. I’m going to be a prosecutor, I think, but until I go to law school my specialty is charms.”

“That’s too bad,” Felix sighed, and Seungmin nodded but kept slowly stroking a line from the glider’s nose to between his ears. “I’ll ask Master Park if he would be willing to give you my number, though, so we can keep in touch if you would like? Maybe once you have a familiar and I have a partner, we can all meet up again!”

“I would love that!” Seungmin replied, and was just getting ready to stop petting Felix and carefully place him back down on the ground when he realized the shop had gone silent. He froze and looked away from the marsupial on his shoulder to see that all three mages and Jongdae were watching him. Felix noticed just after, but didn’t seem to be bothered, climbing his way down to Seungmin’s palm and waiting to be lowered to the floor again. The apprentice helped Felix down and watched the little ball of fluff streak off towards Master Park, allowing himself a small smile before straightening himself and facing his mentor.

“You seem to like animals and familiars, Seungmin,” Baekhyun noted, and Seungmin gave him a polite nod.

“You have permission to speak,” Minseok reminded Seungmin. Jongdae was leaning against him now, one arm slung around Minseok’s waist and their right and left legs respectively pressed together.

“Yes, sir, I do like both,” Seungmin said.

Baekhyun stepped forward to stand before Seungmin; Chanyeol stayed behind. “So very polite!” Baekhyun exclaimed, and Seungmin lifted his chin slightly. “If only all apprentices were as diligent and well-mannered as our good Minseok tells me you are, then us magic users wouldn’t have to work half as hard protecting our cities.” Seungmin decided to just smile again, uncertain of what else to do but thankful for the compliments.

“Say, what are you looking for in a familiar, Seungmin?” Baekhyun asked next, and Seungmin exhaled internally. He’d prepared an answer for this particular question, and knew exactly what he was going to say.

“I am focused on charms currently, with the intent of pursuing a law degree once I am finished with university. I am looking with a familiar who can help with my charms work, and have a slight preference towards canids and felids.”

“When you say canids and felids, do you mean just dogs and cats, or might you consider other familiars within the same genera?” Baekhyun was almost smirking now, and Seungmin instinctively knew he was plotting something. Charm was oozing from him, pooling candy sweet in Seungmin’s mouth.

“I will consider other familiars,” Seungmin replied.

“Let me take you _back_ , there you can talk to the familiars who might be interested in working with you.”

 

_Back_ was much like the front of the shop in terms of woodwork and plants, but appeared to be a large common area with many rooms branching off of it. There were some familiars playing basketball in human form over to one side, and they gave Seungmin a little wave when he and Baekhyun entered. The other mages and Jongdae had not followed them.

In the first room Baekhyun led Seungmin up to was a Samoyed familiar, all energy and expression and caring. He was sweet, Seungmin could already tell, but not going to be the right fit. “Maybe someone a little smaller?” Seungmin asked, and so Baekhyun took him to a different room.

The second room was home to a Siamese familiar. He was sunny and creative, but not the partner Seungmin was looking for. “Maybe someone a little more affectionate, but still quiet?”

The third room was much closer to what Seungmin had been searching for. It was a fox this time, Seungmin was sure, as the white canine trotted over to the door to greet them. “This is San,” Baekhyun said, and Seungmin murmured the name under his breath. “He’s an artic fox,  interested in charms and stronger in cooler weather.”

San strolled by the door once each direction, letting Seungmin see him in fox form, before shifting to better hold a conversation. “Hello, I’m San,” he said, and Seungmin nodded. The familiar was striking, all sweet dimpled smiles paired with cheekbones and eyes sharp enough to cut.

“Nice to meet you San, I’m Seungmin,” the apprentice replied, and San gave him another flash of dimples. Seungmin was just about to ask San a question when Chanyeol appeared and tapped Baekhyun on the shoulder.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt— Baekhyun, that wizard is back and wants to bind San.”

Seungmin watched the familiar’s entire being perk up at the news and knew then and there that he would not be the one San picked. He jiggled his foot to distract himself and keep himself from becoming upset, and encouraged himself to be happy for the familiar instead. “A wizard?” He asked, and San nodded.

“A new wizard, his name’s Yeosang. You’ll probably be seeing us around,” San added with a wink, and Seungmin felt his spirits rise.

“I look forward to it!” He exclaimed, and stepped out of the way so San could head to the front of the store. When the familiar had gone, Baekhyun was waiting for Seungmin, ready to show him another room and another familiar.

“You seemed to get along well with San, so I was wondering….” The sentence trailed off as Seungmin approached the entrance to the next room and gazed inside. The room itself was divided in half, with the left half obviously for when the familiar was in their animal form, and the right hand for when they were in their human form. The familiar was in their animal form at this particular moment, curled up asleep on the large rock formation on the left side of the room. Seungmin guessed it was heated, because the little fennec was a ball of happy desert fox and purring contentedly.

“This is Jeongin,” Baekhyun informed him, and before Seungmin’s eyes the familiar woke, stretched out his little paws, and began nosing his way over to them. Shortly before reaching the glass, the fox sat down and stared at Seungmin, clearly considering. “Jeongin, this is Seungmin. He’s a mage who is interested in a partner for charms work.”

Jeongin blinked at Seungmin, then ducked his head and rubbed at his muzzle with a petit paw. “Well…. Seungmin…. if I get to know you and like you, then I’ll give you three tasks to do. If you complete them, then I’ll let myself be bound as your familiar.”

Seungmin hummed, considering; Baekhyun stepped quietly back to let them speak in peace. “Alright, I agree. Let’s see where we match up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on Twitter here [🐾](https://twitter.com/chenniepenny).


End file.
